<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Lessons by homosociallyyours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692430">History Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours'>homosociallyyours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sweetest Thing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tells Harry everything that he knows as they try to understand why anyone would be looking for them. They're both missing a key piece of information, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sweetest Thing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt 5.4: Board</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "board". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/board">click here</a>, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works">click here</a>. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge <a href="https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They didn’t sit in the park much longer, Louis standing up and bringing Harry along with him as he walked at a clip toward a neighborhood Harry wasn’t familiar with. Louis kept checking behind them, looking over his shoulder when they crossed a street or turned a corner, and it made Harry more and more nervous each time. He was about to ask for more information when Louis stopped in front of a building, pulling his keys from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be safe here, at least for a while.” Louis opened the door and Harry followed him inside. The space was wide open and industrial, with light streaming in from large windows close to the ceiling. “It’s an old factory. I’m the first and only tenant, and I don’t think they were meant to bring anyone in yet. So it won’t be on the radar for them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat down on the couch that was situated roughly in the middle of the space, taking it all in as Louis went to the makeshift kitchen to turn on a kettle. The whole place smelled so strongly of him that Harry would’ve thought something was baking if he hadn’t known better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea?” Louis asked, holding two mugs in his hand. Harry nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And something sweet to go with it, if you have anything.” Louis chuckled to himself, but pulled out a box of glazed doughnuts and put them on a plate as he waited for the kettle to finish. Harry took in the rest of the space as he waited, wondering where Louis slept and how he’d come to find such odd accommodations, especially if he’d come from a fairy tale as he said. Had he really said that though? It didn’t seem real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it with milk, right?” Louis set a mug of tea on the coffee table. “I have sugar too, but with the doughnuts--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, don’t worry, just-- explain?” Harry brought the tea to his nose and inhaled to dampen Louis’ scent a bit. It was overwhelming and distracting being this close to him in a space that was already permeated with his scent, and there was nothing Harry could think of to change that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. So I just need to get it all out, and then you can ask me anything and I’ll do my best to explain, even though I’m not entirely certain about everything myself.” Louis took a sip of tea before beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you that the fairy tale has a grain of truth and that you and I were part of one version of it. Or one cycle of it, maybe? It’s difficult for me to wrap my head around it, really, so I can’t promise I’ll do the best job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you know more than me at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true isn’t it?” Louis sighed softly. “So most fairy tales are actually more like deeply held truths or beliefs that show up across cultures and time. They exist in a world of their own that’s separate from this reality but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>separate, if that makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a parallel universe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis wobbled his hand. “Yes and no. It’s more of a wavy line sometimes, and the intersection points can contribute to something like this. Us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intersected my way here? And brought you with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Louis shifted closer, a wave of his scent crashing into Harry so hard that he shoved half a doughnut in his mouth to try to combat it. Louis didn’t seem to notice. “So in our version of the story, we were both omegas. We were you and I, actually, looking like we do, having our same scents. There are other versions of the story where we’re different or that aren’t us at all, but they went on as told.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What made ours different?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Part of it is that-- at least in our version of the story --all couples have to be heterogeneous. Usually alpha and omega, man and woman. There are no betas, or if there are they’re not recognized. The same goes for anyone who’s not a man or a woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a load of shit,” Harry said, suddenly angry at a world that he’d never known could exist. “Surely there are people who fight it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course there are. But it hasn’t been successful in that realm. And that’s part of why you were cursed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry set his mug down a little harder than he’d meant to, nostrils flaring with rage. “There’s nothing cursed about being an omega who loves other omegas. I don’t care if it was different there, it’s--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Harry-- you weren’t cursed with that. It’s not-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a curse. But you were an omega prince who was to be married off to an alpha princess from another kingdom on your twenty-first birthday. At eighteen you rebelled and said you’d never do it, and a sorcerer turned you into a frog, erasing you and every trace of your scent from the castle and kingdom. You barely escaped.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I did. And you found me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d already found you. That’s what they didn’t know-- we’d already met. We’d already fallen in love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s jaw dropped. “What? But how did you know I’d been turned to a frog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you’d been changed, but when I went to meet you in our usual spot and you weren’t there, I knew something was wrong. Then I could smell you, but not see you. That lovely scent of yours was all around me and it wasn’t until I sat down that you managed to jump onto me and up my arm.” Louis reached out, brushing his fingers down Harry’s cheek and along his jaw bone. “And then I knew.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nuzzling against Louis’ hand, Harry let his eyes drift closed with a sigh. “Yeah?” Louis laughed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” They stayed like that for a moment, peaceful and quiet, until Louis drew his hand away. “We weren’t sure what the parameters were for the curse, so we were cautious. I kept you hidden for a while-- it wasn’t too difficult, really --until we decided to try a kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it didn’t work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis bit his lip, turning away from Harry’s gaze. “It seemed like it might’ve at first. You regained your voice, and then your body started to glow as you changed from a frog back to yourself. And then suddenly we were inside the castle, in a room I didn’t recognize. The sorcerer was there, and he spoke some words and you vanished.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laid his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling, trying to collect his thoughts. “Did he send you here as well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know. One minute I was staring at him, and the next I blinked and was somewhere else. Not here exactly, but in this realm. A woman who looked like my mother was there waiting for me and she explained as much as she could. She’s the one who told me about tales and the truth behind them, and she said that I’d have to find you and that we’d go through some kind of trial. She fed me and gave me money and then she was gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what now?” Harry turned to look at Louis, reaching out to take his hand without thinking about it. “We wait for a trial-- like a test? Or with a judge and jury? And then we go back to a story where we aren’t allowed to be together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis laughed bitterly. “I’ve thought about that a lot. Knowing you’ve had a whole life here makes it even harder to imagine going back, but even the time I’ve spent here is far better than where we came from.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So-- we wait here? Hope we aren’t found?” Louis shrugged, just as unsure as Harry was. It was written on his face, but Harry picked it up in his scent as well. It was the nutmeg tinge he’d noted that morning. Apparently a few hours was all he’d needed to be able to understand the subtle nuances of Louis’ pheromones. “Also I’m not complaining, but we never figured out how to deal with the scent thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot, isn’t it? It wasn’t like this before. I mean obviously you smelled like you do now, but it was never so all-consuming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just so different from anything I’ve ever experienced; it’s so strong that I can taste it at the back of my throat and I think I might be able to find you in a crowd even if I were blindfolded.” Harry hid behind his hand, hoping Louis wouldn’t notice his blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have that too, you know. But for me it’s not a taste so much as a feeling. Your scent calms me down. Might make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>calm sometimes. I think that might be why I didn’t realize something was off earlier until it was almost too late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With everything he’d just learned, that morning’s events felt like they’d happened a lifetime ago. “I still don’t understand what happened back there. Why didn’t her voice affect you like it did me? And getting out of there--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I can kind of explain, because I’ve done it before. When I got here I was told I’d have to find you, yeah? I was thinking about you as I was walking, wondering how I’d ever find you, when I started to feel this strange tug, right here.” Louis flattened his palm just below his ribcage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A real gut feeling, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis groaned. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that! But yes. There was a sign ahead of me, and something told me to touch it. That gut feeling got stronger when I did, and then I hit whatever it was I’d been meaning to and when I opened my eyes I was somewhere different. Didn’t know where, but it felt right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has it happened again? Or was it just the once?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few times. And every time it’s either brought me closer to you or taken me to something that’s helped me. I think I had it before we walked into that office, but because I was already with you it didn’t register.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad it worked when it did. I just wish I understood why anyone would care about us in particular. I mean you made it here, our story is written even if it’s not true-- what point is there in trying to separate us or whatever they were trying for?” Harry laid his head back, the cinnamon notes in Louis’ scent wrapping around him like a fuzzy blanket. He tangled his fingers with Louis’ with a sigh. “I was really looking forward to that coffee date we were going to have today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we’re having tea instead, but there are doughnuts. And this is nicer than a coffee shop, isn’t it?” Louis’ eyes twinkled in the warm light, and Harry realized just how much he wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t think of any reason not to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lou?” Harry scooted a little closer to where Louis was sitting, careful not to move too quickly. “You’ve kissed me before, right? As a human I mean, not just a frog.” Louis nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few times. It was always so nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember it, then? How it felt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How it felt, how it tasted-- all that, yeah. Nothing better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled, humming softly at the thought. “I don’t remember it at all,” he said as he inched closer. “Maybe I could use a refresher?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He could hear the smile in Louis’ voice and catch the teasing in his scent, closing his eyes as he leaned in for the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk! None of that!” A sweaty hand separated Louis’ lips from Harry’s, the sharp lime scent of its owner making Harry recoil. “It’s a very good thing I felt the call, otherwise the two of you would’ve been in hot water!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you and how’d you get in here?” Louis appeared as shocked and confused as Harry was, which somehow put Harry at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m representing you before the board. You’re to be seen first thing tomorrow, and sharing kisses is forbidden in cases like these, which you’d know if you’d read anything you were sent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We-- we weren’t sent anything? At least I wasn’t. Louis?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing Harry. I would’ve shared it with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their unwelcome visitor wrinkled his nose with a huff. “One moment.” He turned around, mumbling, and disappeared for a few seconds before returning. “Yes, highly unorthodox, but apparently your documents were, shall we say, seized by another party. That leaves us very little time to prepare the two of you, but it’ll have to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare us for what exactly? And who are you, anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Fel, your board appointed representation. And I’m preparing you for your case.  Wanton disturbance of universal dynamics?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Louis exchanged nervous looks, any sense of calm they’d been feeling completely disrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fel, was it? Have a seat.” Louis stood to go make more tea. “You have a lot to tell us about and very little time to do it, apparently.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end of wordplay but NOT the end of this series!!! I will do my best to get the final bit of the story published quickly/within the next couple of weeks. </p>
<p>Many thanks to Sus for running this challenge and for the folks in my GC for being supportive and lovely, always! Also, though I didn't write quickly enough to send this to my beta, statementlou, but she deserves thanks for being great and supportive too. </p>
<p>Fic post is coming, promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>